Nuevos sentimientos
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty paseando debajo de la lluvia hasta encontrar a la persona que cambio su vida, sintiendo para ambos sentimientos que nunca sintieron antes. Flippy x Shifty
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 1 Tristeza bajo la lluvia

Aquel día llovía a mares,Shifty había salido a pasear le daba igual que lloviese, su hermano Lifty le había dicho antes de que saliese que cogiera un paraguas y que si veía algo que robar que le llamase y estaría allí en cuestión de segundos. Pero Shifty no iba a robar no hoy,hacía horas que salio de su casa y no cogió el paraguas. Su ropa estaba calada ya hasta chorreaba agua incluso su sombrero y su pelo al igual que la ropa goteaba agua. Tenia la cabeza algo agachada mirando el suelo sin mirar por donde iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, en ese instante se choco con algo o con alguien haciendo que cállese al suelo y se llenase de barro. Levanto la mirada para ver con que se había chocado,sin lugar a dudas era Flippy era lo que faltaba seguro que saldría su lado sádico y tendría que echar a correr pero no fue así en lugar de eso se giro y miro a Shifty atentamente. Shifty bajo la mirada pero volvió a subirla al dejar de notar las gotas caer por su cuerpo,ahí estaba Flippy con su paraguas protegiendo lo de la lluvia sin apartar la mirada de Shifty.  
>Flippy:¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de esta forma?<br>Shifty: *volvió a bajar la mirada* pensar...*fue lo único que dijo*  
>Flippy: Deberías volver a casa tu hermano estará preocupado y estas calado hasta los huesos<br>Shifty:*negó con la cabeza no quería volver a casa*  
>Flippy: Pero no puedes quedarte aquí *Shifty seguía sin decir nada solo miraba al suelo*Anda ven conmigo y tu decides si por las buenas o por las malas*sonrió malicioso pero Shifty ni se inmuto cosa que extraño demasiado a Flippy nunca había visto a Shifty así*<br>La lluvia había disminuido un poco pero aun así aun llovía y Flippy harto de esperar a que Shifty respondiese decidió agarrarle de la muñeca y estirar de él. Shifty andaba siendo arrastrado, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una casa, habían llegado a la civilización y Shifty no se había ni enterado. Flippy abrió la puerta,entonces era su casa,Shifty fue arrastrado a su interior pensando que sus segundos estaban contados y ¿que ahí acabaría al fin su vida?  
>(continuara...)<p>

…...

bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el segundo capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 2 Amabilidad

Shifty por lo que había oído de Flippy acerca de su lado sádico se imaginaba su casa de otra manera, era normal excepto por las armas y las medallas colgadas en la pared. Ya se había formado un pequeño charco en el suelo debido al agua que escurría la ropa de Shifty,mientras Flippy había dejado el paraguas y se había quitado las botas dejando las a un lado de la entrada.  
>Flippy- Quedate aquí, ahora vuelvo y no intentes huir porque he cerrado la puerta con llave.<br>Shifty pensaba que se iría a por su famoso cuchillo pero él siempre lo llevaba encima entonces a donde iba y lo más importante a porque iba. Flippy volvió con unas toallas dobladas en los brazos.  
>Flippy- Acompañame*fue lo único que dijo y Shifty obedeció no quería que se enfadase o algo pero se quedaba mirando los charcos que iba dejando* No pasa nada ahora lo limpiare.<br>Se metió en el cuarto de baño y Shifty detrás de él,Flippy ya estaba llenando la bañera de agua caliente,había dejado las toallas a un lado.  
>Flippy- Quitate la ropa y dame la,la pondré a secar mientras tu te bañas.<br>Shifty-*Estaba desconcertado no era para nada la persona que le había descrito*  
>Flippy-*Al ver que no se movía se acercó,parecía molesto*No sé porque estas así pero si no me haces caso lo lamentaras<br>Shifty-*trago saliva ahora si se comportaba como decían,se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa pero no se la quitaba,temblaba todo su cuerpo*  
>Flippy no entendía porque se había puesto así,llevado por su instinto se acerco a él y agarro la camisa. Shifty había cerrado los ojos de golpe,al quitarle la camisa Flippy pudo ver su cuerpo lleno de moratones,Shifty aun temblaba escapándose algún sollozo. Flippy levanto la mirada,observando como algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.<br>Flippy- Tranquilo,anda desviste te y bañate,yo iré a por ropa para ti.  
>Dejó la ropa de Shifty en el suelo que al chocar contra el suelo el ruido que hizo era suficiente para saber que estaba demasiado mojada. Flippy se marcho saliendo de ese cuarto y dirigiéndose a su habitación para buscarle algo que le pudiese valer a su invitado. Shifty se termino de desvestir nada más que Flippy salio de ese cuarto,dejo su sombrero con mucha delicadeza encima de la ropa y entro en la bañera sintiendo que el frío de su cuerpo se iba y era reemplazado por el calor volviendo a su temperatura normal. Las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos escurrían por ultima vez por sus mejillas recorriendo el camino que habían recorrido con anterioridad las primeras lagrimas. Salio al cabo de un rato,Flippy tardaba demasiado pero no le importaba mucho,se empezó a secar la cabeza,esperando a que Flippy volviese sin saber si era bueno o no que volviese.<p>

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el tercer capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 3 Sentimientos que no entienden y nunca sintieron

Flippy rebuscaba por su armario hasta que por fin dio con un pijama para su invitado,bajó al piso de abajo y observo los pequeños charcos decidiendo limpiarlos. Pensando cuanto tiempo habría estado Shifty bajó la lluvia aunque con lo que llovía no era de extrañar y porque su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones,por la mente de Flippy aparecieron muchas preguntas y la mayoría por no decir todas,no tenían respuesta. Mientras pensaba había cogido la fregona y recogía el agua que formaban los pequeños charcos,al terminar volvió a coger el pijama el cual había dejado encima de la mesa. Fue al cuarto de baño,Shifty no se había ni molestado en cerrar la puerta una vez que se había ido a buscarle ropa.  
>Flippy-*Entro en aquel cuarto con el pijama doblado en su brazo*Shifty...*no sabia muy bien que decirle ni como actuar*<br>Shifty-*Ya se había terminado de secar y miro a Flippy poco tiempo pero volvió a bajar la mirada mirando al suelo*  
>Flippy- Encontré esto,espero que te valga aunque puede que te vaya grande...*se arrasco la nuca* bueno toma*le dio el pijama*<br>Shifty- Gracias...*cogió el pijama y empezó a ponerse la parte de arriba ocultando los moratones y alguna contusión*  
>Flippy-*No paraba de mirar a Shifty y no sabía muy bien porque,no era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo en ese estado*¿Has cenado?*No iba a preguntarle porque estaba así cuando antes se había puesto a llorar nada más verlas*<br>Shifty- Casi nunca como,estoy acostumbrado a no comer nada  
>Flippy- Eso no es sano y podrías enfermar*Se cruzó de brazos que le pasaba porque se preocupaba por él si lo acababa de conocer,no podía entender porque estaba así*<br>Shifty- Bueno como una vez cada dos días*termino de ponerse el pijama efectivamente le valía algo grande*  
>Flippy- Pues mientras estés aquí vas a comer si no...*sonrió maliciosamente*Bueno voy a preparar la cena*Pero antes de irse se acercó a Shifty y le remango los brazos y las perneras del pijama guiado por su instinto*<br>Shifty-*Se sonrojo a más no poder en cuanto Flippy se le acercó, mirando a su cara mientras le remangaba el pijama y sintiendo como su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y con fuerza*  
>Flippy-*Le miro a los ojos,su corazón al igual que Shifty le latía con fuerza sin poder evitar sonrojarse y como intentando que no se percatase Shifty de su sonrojez,se alejo y cogió la ropa de Shifty*Dentro de 15 minutos estará la cena y por la cuenta que te trae espero que estés en la cocina*salio del cuarto del baño y se fue a la cocina,una vez allí metió la ropa en la lavadora y la puso en funcionamiento*<br>El corazón de Shifty aun latía con rapidez y con fuerza,sus mejillas sonrojadas,era la primera vez que estaba así y en su interior sentía algo nuevo para él y que nunca había sentido antes. Decidió ignorarlo y tranquilizarse pensando que haría Flippy para cenar y esperando que no se emocionase con el cuchillo,aunque más bien rezando a que eso no ocurriese.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 4 La cena

Flippy saco todo lo que era necesario para cocinar y empezó a hacer la cena mientras Shifty salio del baño,ya no estaba sonrojado y el ritmo de su corazón había vuelto a la normalidad, se había peinado un poco y el olor de la comida había echo que le rugieran algo las tripas,fue a la cocina guiado por el olor como un perro siguiendo un rastro. Se asomo por la puerta observando como cocinaba.  
>Flippy- No te quedes ahí como un crío pequeño y entra de una vez.<br>Shifty-*Entro y se sentó en una silla delante de la mesa pensando: como se ha dado cuenta que estaba ahí si él estaba de espaldas*  
>Al cabo de poco Flippy termino de cocinar y se sentó enfrente de Shifty dando le un plato con comida. Shifty no comía mucho y lo que comía casi siempre eran verduras o frutas rara vez un pescado,no sabía muy bien que era lo que había cocinado Flippy pero olía muy bien,se llevo un trozo a la boca probando lo sin saber que era.<br>Flippy-¿y bien?*le miraba,había estado mirando le desde que se había sentado y probaba su comida*  
>Shifty-*Trago el trozo que tenia en la boca*Esta bueno¿qué es?<br>Flippy- Carne de mis victimas*Shifty puso mala cara quedando se muy pálido,Flippy al ver esa reacción se echo a reír* Es ternera,así que tranquilo.  
>Shifty-*suspiro aliviado mientras Flippy soltó las ultimas carcajadas* No tiene gracia.<br>Flippy- Vale, lo siento pero deberías haberte visto la cara  
>Shifty-*le miro durante un rato y luego volvió a comer esa ternera que era como un mangar para su boca*Nunca había comido ternera,siempre había comido alguna manzana o alguna verdura.<br>Flippy- Ya veo,¿Y eso porque?*ya se había comido mitad del plato y miraba muy frecuente a Shifty y cuando fue hablar le miro fijamente escuchando todo lo que iba a decir*  
>Shifty- Bueno mi hermano...*tras esa palabra bajo la mirada*trajo una vez a casa pero él no tenia ni idea de cocinarlo y yo tampoco, entonces bueno..*se arrasco la nuca sonriendo avergonzado con los ojos cerrados* digamos que acabo convirtiendo se en carbón<br>Flippy-*se empezó a reír por lo bajo durante un breve tiempo* Bueno me alegro que te guste la comida que cocine.  
>Shifty-*Se termino todo lo que había en el plato por una vez en su vida,termino más o menos al mismo tiempo que Flippy*<br>Flippy-*Recogió los platos y los cubiertos dejando los en la fregadero*Tendrás que dormir en el sofá,tengo cuarto de invitados pero no esta limpio.  
>Shifty- No me importa dormir en el sofá...*Se levanto del sitio*<br>Flippy- Bien,ya tienes una manta encima del sofá y como almohada puedes usar un cojín*Shifty asintió sonriendo porque sonreía se preguntaba en su mente*  
>Ambos salieron de la cocina y Shifty se sentó en el sofá en forma de indio,mientras Flippy le observaba era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba en su casa a dormir sin necesidad de convencerlo,etc.<br>Flippy- Duerme tranquilo y buenas noches Shifty  
>Shifty-*sonreía mirando a Flippy no sabía porque sonreía pero no le daba muchas vueltas a la cabeza*Gracias Flippy buenas noches a ti también.<br>Flippy sonrió levemente correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Shifty y subió a su cuarto confuso no entendía esa calidez que empezaba a sentir cuando estaba cerca de Shifty y cuando él le miraba sonriendo tampoco entendía porque le devolvía las sonrisas y le sonreía a Shifty y mucho menos podía entender porque su corazón había latido con fuerza acelerando la velocidad de sus latidos cuando estaba en el baño enfrente de Shifty .Pensó en eso dando le vueltas buscando una respuesta a todas esas preguntas hasta el momento en el que se quedo dormido.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el quinto capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 5 Insomnio por un recuerdo hasta el amanecer

Shifty se tumbo nada mas que Flippy empezó a subir las escaleras, el sofá era bastante cómodo y la manta con la cual se había tapado era suave y retenía muy bien el calor dejando a Shifty adormilado hasta que finalmente cayo en un sueño profundo.  
>Al poco de estar en una oscuridad tranquila, el subconsciente de Shifty empezó a proyectar imágenes las cuales no eran para nada agradables. Shifty se encontraba en su habitación y enfrente de él, estaba su hermano gemelo el cual parecía como poseído.<br>Shifty- Tranquilizate solo era una idea nada más*le temblaban las piernas y en su tono de voz se notaba el miedo*  
>Lifty- ¡ERES IDIOTA!*la voz era igual a la de Shifty pero su tono era de rabia pura y como si en su mente hubiese transformado a Shifty en un saco de boxeo empezó a golpearlo*<br>Shifty no paraba de decir "Tranquilizate", "Para Lifty" pero su hermano parecía que no le oía, seguía golpeándolo, las piernas de Shifty no aguantaron mucho tiempo su propio peso terminando tumbándose y protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos pero Lifty le pegaba en el cuerpo. Al final todo termino volviéndose borroso.  
>Shifty se despertó sobresaltado,el corazón le latía con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se sentó en el sofá intentando tranquilizarse poniéndose las manos en la cara ocultándola paso un largo rato hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse pero su mente seguía dándole vueltas a esa pesadilla que en realidad había sido un recuerdo de pocas horas antes que se chocara con Flippy y este lo recogiera.<br>Shifty-*pensó:tengo que distraerme con algo*  
>Decidió investigar la casa,no tenía necesidad de encender la luz había una linterna cerca de la entrada la cual había tomado prestada para iluminarse en la oscuridad.<br>Recorrió primero el piso de arriba cualquier persona hubiese recorrido el piso de abajo pero Shifty cuando no estaba robando junto a su hermano subía a su cuarto a descansar o se encerraba en una especie de despacho donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Había recorrido el piso de arriba de cuarto en cuarto en total sigilo para no despertar a Flippy y este le confundiera con un extraño y le amenazase con su cuchillo eso si no se lo clavaba antes. Incluso se atrevió a abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Flippy,aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podrían tener.  
>Cuando termino de investigar el piso de arriba hizo lo mismo con el piso de abajo,pero Shifty se detuvo en una puerta la cual estaba cerrada,la curiosidad le venció y forzó la cerradura permitiendo le entrar.<br>Al introducirse en ese cuarto encendió la luz,había un montón de fotos, mapas señalando un lugar concreto,algunas maquetas de edificios pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención. Shifty se acercó a la mesa en la cual había un plano de un edificio y lo observo con cuidado.  
>Shifty-*pensó:pero...este edificio es...le falta el sistema de alarmas*<br>Guiado por su instinto cogió el mapa y lo coloco con cuidado e el suelo,en su mente estaba el plano que tenía en casa, se sabía cada milímetro de ese mapa,y cogiendo un lápiz empezó a escribir en el plano donde estaban las alarmas,como burlarlas, etc. El tiempo pasaba y Shifty ajeno a todo no se entero que estaba amaneciendo,aunque en pocos minutos sucumbió al cansancio quedándose dormido,en aquel cuarto que jamas tenía que haber entrado,si le pillaba allí Flippy las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas...

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el sexto capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 6 Sádico y miedo

Ya hacía rato que había amanecido y Flippy como soldado mercenario tenía como costumbre despertarse sobre esas horas,se tomo una ducha nada mas levantarse de la cama,luego se vistió con su ropa: camiseta negra,chaqueta y pantalones militares y sus botas negras. Bajo al piso de abajo una vez ya estaba listo,y fue a ver si su invitado no se había largado durante la noche como muchos otros hacían o si seguía ahí y en tal caso como estaba,el estado de Shifty no era muy bueno y estaba seguro que esos moratones y pequeñas contusiones tendrían que doler le cada vez que se movía.  
>Flippy llego al salón donde Shifty tendría que estar dormido en el sofá pero no fue así,saliendo le de dudas,efectivamente se había ido durante la noche pero su instinto aun le decía que estaba en casa y si era así,¿Donde estaba?.Empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa hasta que se percato que alguien había forzado cierta cerradura y la luz estaba encendida. En el interior de Flippy la sangre le empezó a hervir llevándole a un estado medio sádico pensando que como estuviese allí dentro se iba a enterar y a recibir el mayor escarmiento de su vida,saco el cuchillo lentamente,con ese cuchillo había vencido a infinidad de enemigos haciéndoles sufrir de tal manera hasta que vieron a la muerte como una salvación. Abrió la puerta y entro en aquel cuarto recorriendo con una mirada sádica hasta que encontró a quien andaba buscando mirándolo fijamente,no solo Shifty había entrado en ese cuarto sino que también estaba tumbado en uno de sus planos.<br>Flippy-¡TU!*grito con voz sádica mezclada con rabia*  
>Shifty en ese momento se despertó de golpe,estaba asustado sabia lo que pasaba y aun se le metió mas miedo en su cuerpo cuando vio a Flippy con su cuchillo en la mano con la mirada y la sonrisa sádica ya pesar de estar sonriendo se podía saber que estaba enfadado,parecía como si en cualquier momento le fuera atacar.<br>Guiado por una especie de pánico,Shifty se aparto del plano lo mas rápido que pudo,sentado en el suelo se alejo hasta que su espalda estaba apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa. Mientras Flippy andaba hacía él de forma que parecía un asesino en serie que le haría cualquier tipo de tortura,ambos se miraban fijamente.  
>En un momento el tiempo parecía que se hubiese detenido en el preciso momento en que Flippy piso el plano y se quedo mirándolo atentamente. Miro a Shifty unas cuantas veces pero su mirada ya no era sádica sino de extrañeza mezclada con curiosidad.<br>Flippy-*Cogió el plano con cuidado*¿Como sabes donde esta colocado el sistema de seguridad,alarmas etc?*su voz ya no contenía ira había sido sustituida por un tono de curiosidad*  
>Shifty-*Mirándole aun con miedo*y-yo...ten-tengo un plano igual a ese en mi casa *intentaba evitar tartamudear*<br>Flippy-*Se acerco a Shifty y poniéndole enfrente el plano*¿COMO LO SABES?  
>Shifty- Yo...he entrado en ese edificio...en muchas ocasiones... *protegiéndose la cabeza temblando y con voz quebrada por el miedo* Lo siento de verdad pero no me hagas daño por favor...<br>Flippy-*Bajo el plano y le miro*...*bajo la mirada,por alguna razón sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver visto así a Shifty,incluso le había pedido clemencia*Lo...siento*con voz apenada*  
>Shifty- *Dejo de protegerse mirándole con ojos acuosos*<br>Flippy-*Volvió a mirar el plano*Serias un gran espía si la codicia no te dominara  
>Shifty- *No dejaba de mirarlo,no entendía ese repentino cambio*<br>Flippy- Creo que tendríamos que hablar de esto,pequeño *sonriendo cerró la puerta*  
>A Shifty eso solo le produjo cierto sentimiento de estar prisionero. Flippy cogió una silla y se sentó delante de él.¿Que era lo que quería?¿Por que era tan importante para él aquel plano?<p>

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el séptimo capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 7 Compañeros

Shifty respondió a todas las preguntas de Flippy contando le todo lo que sabia de ese edificio y que la única manera de burlar todas las alarmas era por el sistema de respiración. A cambio Flippy le dijo porque era importante para él y porque tenía todas esas fotos,etc en ese cuarto. En todo ese momento de cambio de información ninguno se había movido de donde estaban.  
>Shifty- Pero aun no entiendo porque quieres saber todo lo que te he dicho,si tu propósito es otro.<br>Flippy- Porque mi misión es espiar cierta conversación que tendrá lugar esta noche. Pero según,por la información que me has proporcionado yo no podre entrar por el sistema de respiración... *miro el plano pensando como podría entrar en ese edificio*  
>Shifty-¿Y por que tu agencia no te ayuda enviando te a alguien?*le miraba esperando una respuesta razonable y no la típica escusa de falta de dinero,etc*<br>Flippy- Porque mis compañeros me tienen miedo debido a mi lado sádico entonces nadie quiere ser mi compañero para una misión*bajo la mirada y en su tono de voz se podía apreciar algo de tristeza*  
>Shifty-*Se quedo en silencio un tiempo pensando que debería ser duro para él estar siempre solo y que no se merecía eso,porque para Shifty,él no era así,era una buena persona y eso que acababa de ver su lado sádico pero una persona normal también hubiese actuado parecido*<br>Flippy-¿En que piensas?*Le miraba con curiosidad*  
>Shifty- Pues...que te voy ayudar en tu misión<br>Flippy-¡¿QUE?*Se le veía sorprendido*Tu ya has echo bastante  
>Shifty- Tu mismo has dicho que podría ser espía si mi codicia no me dominase,ademas allí no hay nada que robar según tu *Explico*<br>Flippy-*No sabia que decir sería el primer compañero que tendría desde hace años,sonrió levemente le gustaba esa idea tener un compañero,hacer misiones juntos aunque solo fuera una*  
>Shifty- Puedo hacerlo, ademas no acepto un no por respuesta, aunque me tendrás que dejar el material necesario para poder hacerlo*Dentro de él estallaba cierta ansiedad debido a la ilusión,entusiasmo,etc de hacerlo*<br>Flippy- Esta bien,pero tienes que prometerme que a la mínima posibilidad de peligro te largaras de ahí,lo más rápido que puedas*miraba seriamente no bromeaba con eso*  
>Shifty- Lo prometo,pero en esta vida siempre hay peligro y más para un ladrón.*Sonriendo intentando tranquilizar el ambiente*<br>Flippy- Espero que cumplas tu palabra*Se levanto de la silla y abrió la puerta,antes de salir le miro*Iremos cuando anochezca,mientras relájate y descansa.  
>La mirada de Flippy era de preocupación y al verlo de esa forma Shifty reflexiono lo que había dicho,todo lo que había ocurrido en su joven vida. Pensando en todas las consecuencias que podían ocurrir en aquella misión,pero una parte de su corazón se alegro que se preocupara de verdad por él.<br>Flippy empezó a prepararlo todo para esa noche,en la que ambos trabajarían juntos,y cuya misión era peligrosa pues iban a espiar a la organización más temida por todas "Los soldados tigres" los cuales eran conocidos porque no tenían piedad. Cuanto más vueltas le daba al asunto más empezó a notar un sentimiento de preocupación sin entender muy bien porque había aparecido hace rato ese sentimiento. Pero todo se vería esa noche una vez que empezara esa misión.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el octavo capitulo perdón por tardar en subirlo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 8 Peligro

El día transcurrió normal dentro de lo que cabe,Shifty no se pudo poner su ropa debido a que aun estaba algo húmeda y tubo que llevar el pijama que le había dejado Flippy durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde,pero se puso su sombrero le daba igual si aun seguía húmedo o no,nunca pasaba un día entero sin él.  
>Había llegado el momento,y ya estaba todo preparado y Shifty tuvo que ponerse la ropa de Flippy,iban iguales salvo por el sombrero era una cosa que los diferenciaba aparte de la altura y como tenían el pelo. Ambos subieron a la furgoneta y se pusieron en camino mientras Shifty se ponía unos guantes para no dejar huellas y ninguna pista para que no les encontrasen. Pararon a una distancia de seguridad y así no ser detectados por las cámaras,Flippy le había dado una especie de micro el cual servia para grabar la conversación y comunicarse entre ellos en voz baja.<br>Flippy- Ten cuidado y recuerda lo que me prometiste  
>Shifty-*asintió con la cabeza* Tranquilo.<br>Se bajo de la furgoneta y se introdujo sin problemas en el edificio colándose por el sistema de respiración. Se puso encima del cuarto donde se iba a efectuar la conversación,empezaron a entrar no eran más de ocho personas pero quien más llamaba la atención era uno en particular el cual salía en las fotos de Flippy y era el líder de "Los soldados tigres".  
>La conversación no le llamaba mucho la atención a Shifty y rara vez escuchaba, se entretenía pensando cuanto tiempo iban a tardar en acabar,hasta que observo algo extraño, algo que la ultima vez no estaba.<br>Shifty- Flippy en el sistema de respiración hay como agujeros...  
>Flippy-*se quedo pensativo* No pienso dejar que corras peligro,sal de ahí ya tenemos la información necesaria...*seguía pensando en que podrían ser esos agujeros*<br>Shifty- Espera un momento,acaba de entrar otro.  
>El hombre se dirigió al líder de "Los soldados tigres",hablaban demasiado bajo,se fue al cabo de poco. Mientras Flippy se empezaba a poner nervioso algo empezaba a ir mal pero no sabia el que.<br>De repente se cerraron todos los respiraderos,a Shifty le falto un pelo para quedarse sin nariz,todo empezaba a pintar mal. Flippy al oír ese ruido se dio cuenta de para que servían dichos agujeros.  
>Flippy-¡SAL DE AHÍ,AHORA!ESOS AGUJEROS ESTÁN PARA INTRODUCIR VENENO.<br>Shifty tras esas palabras empezó a salir todo lo rápido que pudo,efectivamente todo se estaba llenando de un humo de color blanco,y comenzó a aguantarse la respiración. Flippy salio de la furgoneta,corriendo todo lo que podía dirigiéndose al edificio, colándose por la verga por la cual Shifty tenía que haber saltado, en ese instante empezó a sonar las alarmas de seguridad desde hace tiempo eso se había vuelto una carrera contrarreloj pero no iba a dejarle ahí y si era necesario entrar para recuperar lo porque lo habían detenido lo haría sin dudarlo porque él era su compañero.  
>Shifty ya veía la salida pero también ya le empezaba acostar demasiado aguantar la respiración. Flippy se detuvo justo enfrente de la salida de aquel sistema de respiración y introdujo el brazo esperando a que su compañero le agarrase y así poder sacarlo de ahí. Shifty le agarro el brazo nada más que lo noto,que tras agarrarlo le saco de un tirón pero un segundo antes de salir no aguanto más la respiración.<br>Flippy le arrastraba mientras corrían hacía la furgoneta,pero cada vez tenía que tirar más y sintiendo como su corazón se iba oprimiendo por preocupación giro la cabeza mirando le, tenía mala cara y estaba sonrojado pero no era por timidez o por vergüenza. Shifty empezaba a ver borroso y le costaba cada vez más mover los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo a poco metros de la furgoneta la cual se podía ver. Flippy lo cogió en brazos y corrió hacía la furgoneta,mirando hacía atrás a ver si aun les perseguían y al apoyarse la cabeza de Shifty en su pecho empezó a notar como le comenzaba a subirle la temperatura y que empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se subió a la furgoneta arrancándola y pegando un acelerón, saliendo de ahí. En el interior de Flippy la opresión que sentía en su corazón era cada vez mayor al mirar frecuentemente a Shifty y en ese estado y sin saber si sobreviviría o no.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el noveno capitulo espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 9 Fiebre

El camino de vuelta a casa parecía eterno para Flippy,solo se le ocurría rezar para que Shifty no hubiese respirado mucho veneno,le miraba cada pocos minutos para ver como estaba aunque su corazón quería ver alguna mejoría y así sentir menos opresión en su pecho debido a la preocupación mezclada con tristeza.

Cuando llegaron finalmente,Flippy quito las llaves de golpe parando así el motor del vehículo,sus sentimientos le estaban dominando,le miro por ultima vez antes de bajar de la furgoneta, Shifty no había parado de jadear y sus mejillas no habían disminuido de color. Bajo todo lo rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta dejándola de par en par, volvió poniéndose al lado de Shifty mirándole a la cara le coloco la mano en su frente.

Flippy- Esta ardiendo...*en voz baja diciéndoselo para si mismo y así no despertar a Shifty de esa especie de adormilada*

Le cogió en brazos con delicadeza como si fuera algo realmente valioso,le saco con cuidado del asiento del copiloto.

Shifty- Fli-Flippy...*su voz era baja y débil*

Flippy-*Mirándole,no sabia que decir ya le costaba pensar con claridad sin que la preocupación y la tristeza le invadieran los pensamientos y escucho lo que dictaba su corazón formando palabras en sus labios*Tranquilo,estoy aquí...

Con paso acelerado entro en casa cerrando la puerta de la entrada con una patada,se dirigió al baño en donde sentó a Shifty en el borde de la bañera mientras se llenaba con agua fría. Comenzó a desvestirle necesitaba aquel baño frío para que le pudiese bajar esa maldita fiebre. Su mano al tocar el cuerpo de Shifty al quitarle la camiseta de color negra sintió como su corazón en parte quería seguir tocándolo,acariciarle cada milímetro pero dejando esa extraña sensación a un lado termino de desvestirle,y le introdujo en la bañera la cual se había terminado de llenar.

Shifty-*En ese instante abrió los ojos de golpe,abrazándose al cuello de Flippy intentando no sentir tanto esa agua tan fría para él*Es-esta muy frío...

Flippy-*Se sorprendido por como le estaba abrazando y susurrándole al oído voz dulce intentando que así se tranquilizase*Lo siento,pero es la única manera para que te baje la fiebre.

Los moratones y las pequeñas contusiones del cuerpo de Shifty casi no eran apreciables a simple vista eso alegro algo a Flippy y también significaba que se curaba rápido. Paso un largo rato hasta que Flippy volvió a coger a Shifty sacándolo de ese baño frío tapándole con una toalla y sentándolo otra vez en el borde de la bañera,secando le todo lo que podía.

Shifty- Gra-gracias...*Sus mejillas aun estaban algo sonrojadas y ya respiraba con algo de normalidad pero aun así se sentía algo mal*

Flippy- No me des las gracias,por mi culpa estas así.

Shifty-*Negó con la cabeza levemente*si te hubiese echo caso no estaría como estoy ahora.

Flippy volvió a cogerle en brazos llevándole a su cuarto mientras subían Shifty apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Flippy oyendo el latido de su corazón transmitiéndole cierta tranquilidad y sintiéndose un poco mejor,agarraba la chaqueta de Flippy con las manos cerca de donde tenía la cabeza. Flippy le dejo en la cama tumbándolo con delicadeza,al acomodarlo por así decirlo empezó a buscar otro pijama en su armario encontrando esta vez uno que era mas fino que el anterior.

Flippy-*Se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Shifty* Te lo puedes poner tu o...

Shifty-*Le miro con ojos acuosos por culpa de la fiebre que aun tenía*

Al no tener respuesta y verle así se dio cuenta que tendría que vestir lo y que aun se encontraba mal. Cuando le puso la parte de abajo Shifty se sentó y le ayudaba moviéndose lo justo para facilitárselo a Flippy, al ponerle la parte de arriba y irle abrochando los botones Shifty no paro de mirarle a la cara mientras Flippy le daba igual sentirse observado solo quería que mejorase.

Flippy- Ahora intenta descansar...*le tapo con las sabanas y la manta arropándolo*

Shifty-*Observo que la habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad pero no del todo permitiendo le ver a Flippy y dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido*

Flippy acaricio la mejilla de Shifty cuando este se quedo dormido,la acaricia la hizo con tal delicadeza que era muy raro ver en alguien como él. Durante lo que quedaba de noche cuido de Shifty poniéndole una toalla mojada de agua fría en la frente intentando que no le subiese más la fiebre. Le miraba con preocupación pensando que le daría igual el precio a pagar si con eso conseguía que la salud de Shifty mejorase y estuviese bien,deseando en su corazón volver atrás en el tiempo y haberlo impedido pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que mejorase y que su organismo eliminase por si solo el veneno que había respirado un segundo antes de salir de aquel sistema de respiración.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el décimo capitulo perdón por tardar en subir pero este sera un poco mas largo que el resto pero porque la escena lo merece aviso que si no os gusta chico x chico no leáis este capitulo,espero que os guste aquellos que lo lean, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 10 Calmando sentimientos

Al día siguiente Shifty se despertó tras sentir los rayos del sol que se colaban por las persianas iluminando algo mas la habitación pero aun estaba algo oscuro,tenía los ojos medio cerrados, girando la cabeza para ver si Flippy aun estaba pero se le cayo la toalla de su frente impidiendo le ver, la recogió y la dejo encima de la mesita,le había costado sacar el brazo de debajo de las mantas pero eso no le importaba demasiado,miro la hora que marcaba en el reloj solo eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando para él habría jurado que era mas tarde por haber sentido que el tiempo transcurría lentamente por culpa de la fiebre que había tenido. Suspiro levemente sentía que aun le dolía la cabeza pero sabia que no tenía fiebre y tampoco sentía nauseas había dormido mas o menos bien pero aun estaba algo cansado.

Lo siguiente que observo fue que tenía mas mantas que anoche y le costaba mucho moverse como si le hubiesen dado otra paliza pero notaba algo mas que las mantas. Al incorporarse un poco apoyando los brazos en la cama para poder levantarse y ver que era o mejor dicho quien,se sonrojo violentamente,Flippy se había quedado dormido y estaba usando su tripa de almohada.

No quería despertarlo de ese sueño profundo que había conciliado,seguramente se abría pasado toda la noche cuidando le porque sino no se explicaba que hubiese más mantas y que la toalla siguiera húmeda. Sin darse cuenta se había sentado y sin apartar la mirada de Flippy viendo su cara relajada y tranquila, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras que su mano inconscientemente y guiada por algún sentimiento le acaricio la cabeza pero tras esa acaricia Flippy se despertó sentándose en el borde por suerte aun parecía medio dormido pero Shifty aun seguía sonrojado.

Flippy-*Se giro un poco y le miro*¿Aun te encuentras mal?*su voz era suave, dulce, agradable para el oído*

Shifty-*Bajo la cabeza y agarro las mantas con fuerza*Lo...siento...yo debí hacerte caso

Flippy-*Se acerco poniéndose enfrente de él*No fue tu culpa,además lo pasado,pasado esta lo que importa ahora es que estés bien.

Shifty-*Asintió levantando la cabeza sonriendo levemente*

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente siendo sus corazones invadidos por sentimientos nuevos para ellos al estar tan cerca el uno de otro,en este momento las palabras ya sobraban,sus corazones laten con fuerza no apartan en ningún momento la mirada, sus respiraciones se vuelven una yendo al mismo ritmo,al cabo de poco sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo. Todo se vuelve por así decirlo en una especie de armonía,ambos se acercan hasta tal punto de notar la respiración del otro en su piel y callan esos sentimientos que no entendían y nunca habían sentido con un beso que ambos deseaban desde ese momento en el baño aquel día en el cual les había cambiado la vida por cosa del destino. Flippy profundizo el beso al ver que era correspondido,pasando un brazo al otro lado del cuerpo de Shifty mientras que con la otra mano se colocaba entre la nuca y la mejilla, no quería parar de besar lo deseaba acariciarlo aun más,noto las manos de Shifty en su pecho pero no para que el beso se rompiese si no porque le estaba gustando y se estaba dejando llevar al igual que él.

Shifty tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo aun más ese beso que le agradaba y tanto deseaba,en su interior dictado por el corazón no quería que ese beso se rompiera y mucho menos que acabase y al notar que había sido profundizado decidió intensificarlo un poco más,sentía la mano que estaba colocada en su nuca y sus manos en el pecho de Flippy notando su corazón seguía sonrojado pero no le importaba. Fue tumbado lentamente y con delicadeza por el cuerpo de Flippy notando le casi encima suyo,medio abrió los ojos tras tener que separar ambos labios pero los cuales aun se rozaban,le miraba a los ojos sintiendo que se perdía en ellos haciendo que desease aun más queriendo sentir más acaricias de él. Volvió a besarle en los labios aunque durase menos que el anterior pero aun así el sentimiento era el mismo, saboreando aquellos labios.

Flippy había comenzado a besarle pro el cuello con besos cortos y lentos dejando le alguna marca en la piel,oía los leves gemidos de placer de Shifty producidos por aquellos besos y notando como su respiración se empezaba a agitar y entrecortarse. Sus manos guiadas por una especie de instinto fueron desabrochando le el pijama mientras iba bajando con aquellos besos que excitaba aun mas a Shifty,cuando al fin termino de desabrochar le la parte de arriba del pijama acariciaba su pecho sintiendo su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones y su boca intentaba succionarlo produciendo en Shifty que sintiera aun más placer haciendo que gimiese algo más alto mientras que al mismo tiempo su lengua se entretenía en hacer círculos alrededor del pezón y acariciándolo por encima.

Un estallido de placer hizo que sus manos se pusieran en la nuca de Flippy entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones de pelo y soltar un gemido seguido de otro más o menos al mismo tono mientras su respiración ya estaba entrecortada haciendo que jadease levemente entre gemido y gemido. Nunca había conocido una excitación semejante que hizo que acrecentase el deseo de tocarlo sin el impedimento de la ropa. En algún momento Flippy había quitado del medio las mantas junto a las sabanas quitando dichos obstáculos que no les permitía rozarse piel con piel y así disminuir la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando paro de juguetear con su pezón, Flippy se detuvo para observarle y volviéndose ha acercarse a sus labios besándolo con deseo mientras notaba como Shifty le quitaba la ropa debido a la excitación y al deseo,decidió ayudarlo porque incluso a él mismo le parecían un impedimento para poder estar piel con piel. Le aparto los muslos,ansioso por acariciar su entrepierna,colando su mano por debajo del pantalón del pijama arrancándole a Shifty nada más tocarlo un gemido de placer mientras con la otra mano le fue bajando el pantalón hasta que ambos finalmente estaban completamente desnudos. El deseo lo abrumó poniendo las piernas de Shifty alrededor de su cintura para ser más fácil el acceso, penetrando le con dos dedos preparando así la entrada de Shifty al cual vio estremecerse en respuesta cuando empezó a mover los en su interior mientras que seguía acariciando su entrepierna produciendo le más placer. Al sacar los dedos, Shifty emitió un débil gemido de protesta.

Flippy- Si te duele avisame*Su voz era dulce, varonil, seductora para cualquier oído*

En ese momento a Shifty no le dio tiempo a responder siendo interrumpido con su propio pequeño grito de placer al sentir que le había penetrado haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás. Y siseo cuando por fin le sintió dentro. De alguna forma sentía que lo llenaba por dentro. Apoyo la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros mientras que Flippy comenzaba a mover las caderas, embistiendo le lentamente pero hasta el fondo haciendo que con cada embestida que sentía gimiera de puro placer. Flippy le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Sentía la dureza de su miembro cada vez que le embestía y también el suyo propio el cual Flippy se había negado a dejar de acariciarlo. Las continuas oleadas de placer le embriagaban haciendo que ese momento fuera el más increíble de su vida. Porque para Shifty eso ya no era un acto meramente físico, de algún modo se sentía unido a Flippy, a otro nivel que él mismo nunca pensaría que llegaría a sentir por alguien.

Flippy apenas podía respirar al igual que su compañero que no había parado de jadear entre cada gemido los cuales no había contenido, lo único que quería era seguir dentro de Shifty y escucharle gritar de placer habiendo conseguido llevarle al clímax, guiado por ese deseo aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos volviéndolos más placenteros y profundos. Shifty echo la cabeza hacía atrás arqueando la espalda soltando un fuerte gemido estremeciéndose de placer. Flippy sonrió al verle así como si su deseo se hubiese cumplido pero él mismo también gimió cuando experimento su propio clímax. Le abrazo con fuerza mientras se corría en su interior.

El cuerpo de Shifty comenzó a temblar mientras que Flippy salía de su interior y se tumbaba a su lado pero sin dejar de abrazarle. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a él acurrucándose en su pecho permitiendo le oír los latidos del corazón de Flippy transmitiéndole tranquilidad también se sentía seguro y protegido en sus brazos quedándose dormido en pocos segundos sonriendo levemente mientras que Flippy cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y exhaustos con las sabanas y mantas volviendo abrazar con ambos brazos el cuerpo de Shifty, besando le en la cabeza, apoyando su cabeza en el pelo de la cabeza de Shifty pudiendo así respirar su aroma que tanto le gustaba y agradaba. Sintiendo como descansaba acurrucado en su pecho pensando que lo que había ocurrido había sido fascinante y que empezaba a sentir cosas por Shifty que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona más pero sabía lo que era ese sentimiento aunque nunca lo hubiese sentido siempre escucho cosas relacionadas y que cuando despertaran le diría todo lo que había sentido y sentía cuando estaba a su lado,su corazón y él mismo no querían perder ese sentimiento,finalmente su mismo cansancio le venció quedándose profundamente dormido junto a Shifty abrazándolo,esperando a que ambos despertaran para poder decirle todo lo que había pensado.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el capitulo once perdón por tardar en subir pero entre los exámenes y las fiestas de navidad no hay mucho tiempo sinceramente,espero que os guste aquellos que lo lean, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 11 Declaración

Las horas pasaron, y Shifty se despertó de aquel sueño que había conciliado pero al abrir los ojos no vio a esa persona que tanto deseaba ver a su lado, en algún momento Flippy se había ido de la cama eso en parte entristeció su corazón aun no comprendía porque pero así era. Lo siguiente que observo es que las persianas estaban completamente levantadas pero las cortinas no dejaban pasar mucho los rayos del sol, se sentó encima de la cama incorporándose al mismo tiempo que se abrazo las piernas y cerraba los ojos recordando lo que había pasado horas antes de caer dormido,en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad. Abrió los ojos al ver que su recuerdo había sido interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta lentamente.

Flippy- ¿Estas despierto Shifty?*dijo con tono suave asomando su cabeza por la puerta*

Shifty-*Se sonrojo al verle* s-si...

Flippy-*Al entrar en el cuarto cerro la puerta con el pie, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja y intentaba que no se le cayera mientras se acercaba a la cama* Te he echo el desayuno ...y...bue-bueno espero que te guste*se había sonrojado levemente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas de llevar el desayuno a la cama, etc*

Shifty-*No podía parar de mirarle con una sonrisa aun en su rostro* Gracias Flippy*cogió la bandeja ayudando le y dejando algo de sitio para que se sentara a su lado*

Como si se hubiesen leído la mente, Flippy se sentó en el hueco que le habían dejado,seguía pensando en como decirle todo lo que había pensado pero no sabia como. Se quedo mirándole como se comía el desayuno que le había echo, no era gran cosa había un vaso lleno de zumo de manzana y para comer estaba una pequeña ensalada con patatas. Se le podía ver que a Shifty le estaba encantando aquella comida y ya no parecía que estuviese mal aunque era impresionante con la facilidad que se recuperaba, era algo extraño, Flippy nunca vio a alguien que se recuperase de la misma manera que Shifty. A los pocos minutos ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más,quería decírselo pero no quería asustarlo y mucho menos que se sintiera presionado o como si fuera algo que le tuviese que devolver por haberle acogido en su casa, haberle dado de comer y muchas otras cosas más. En ese instante se armo de valor, sus nervios se le habían empezado a apoderar desde el mismo instante que había entrado en al habitación.

Flippy- Ten-tengo que decirte algo...Shifty...pero no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada por el estilo.

Shifty paro de comer esa comida que en el mismo instante que se la metió en la boca y degustado con su paladar le había encantado,aparto la bandeja a un lado puede que fuese un ladrón pero eso no implicaba que no tuviese modales aunque nadie se los había enseñado simplemente los aprendió al observar a la gente. Le miraba a los ojos esperando a eso importante que le tenia que decir cuando en su mente ya se imaginaba que probablemente al estar ya recuperado se tendría que ir o que Flippy tenia alguna nueva misión y tenia que largarse durante un tiempo.

Shifty- Si quieres que me vaya puedes decirlo sin rodeos se que soy una molestia y que te ocasiono trabajo aparte que soy torpe.

Flippy-*Mirándole sin entender aquellas palabras pensando si se querría ir de allí,aunque lo entendía tiene un hermano gemelo que probablemente estaría preocupado por él,pero aun así dejo que su corazón tomase su voz y le pudiese decir todo lo que sentía*No quiero que te vayas,desde que llegaste mi corazón a empezado a latir con fuerza como si tuviese un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. Cuando te vi con esos moratones el primer día en mi interior surgió la tristeza y me preocupe por ti o cuando te envenenaron me preocupaba no volverte a ver ni poder volver a ver esa sonrisa que me llena por dentro,luego mi lado sádico no surge ni intenta matar,es como si se hubiese desvanecido. No se muy bien cuando pero si se que cuando estoy contigo no importa nada de lo demás solo me importas tú, deseando estar a tu lado cada segundo. Hasta esta mañana cuando lo hicimos no sabía muy bien que era pero para mi no fue nada físico ahora lo se,ahora entiendo porque me preocupo por ti como nunca antes me había preocupado por alguien y también porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. No se si sentirás lo mismo pero Shifty estas palabras pueden que cambien nuestras vidas para siempre y la verdad es que...Te amo con todo mi corazón.

No podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo ¿estaría soñando? No,no era un sueño era la vida real, Flippy se le había declarado en ese instante en ese momento, no sabía que decir las palabras se le habían ido pero su corazón saltaba de felicidad gritando de puro amor. Guiado por ese sentimiento se tiro encima de Flippy abrazándole sin parar de sonreír.

Shifty- Yo también te amo*levanto la cabeza para observar el rostro de aquel soldado mercenario que le había robado el corazón*

Flippy-*Correspondió al abrazo tras escuchar esas palabras sonriendo de felicidad*Te prometo que te voy a respetar y ser fiel lo juro . Ah … y también que no te amenazare ni te intentare matar.

Shifty- eso me alegra pero me gusta tal y como eres y no deseo cambiarte,yo prometo no robarte nada de valor aunque tu me has robado mi corazón y por lo que veo yo te he robado el tuyo.

Ambos se acercaron al rostro del otro y se besaron con pasión, era verdad que sus vidas habían cambiado y ambos recordarían por siempre ese momento en el que se encontraron bajo la lluvia en el cual un soldado mercenario protegió de la lluvia a un entristecido ladrón y en donde nacido aquel lazo de amor que ahora les unía por siempre. Al terminar aquel beso de amor correspondido se abrazaron como si no existiera un mañana sin querer soltarse ninguno de los dos.

Shifty-*Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado respirando su aroma que tanto le embriagaba*

Flippy- Se que es precipitado...pe-pero...querrías ir a tu casa para recoger algunas cosas tuyas ¿y venirte aquí a vivir conmigo?

Shifty- Pero ya sabes que tengo un hermano y primero me gustaría decírselo ademas que así se iría acostumbrado a que ya no estaré tanto tiempo a su lado,porque siempre hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. Podría pasar dos noches con él y luego ya venirme a vivir contigo si te parece bien claro.

Flippy-*asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo* Me parece muy buena idea y si tu hermano se siente solo bueno podría estar aquí también unos días, eso si sin que me robe nada

Shifty-*se rió un poco al ver la expresión que había puesto* Entonces esta tarde iré con él

Terminaron de abrazarse y dejo que Shifty se terminase la comida que le había preparado, pero algo en su interior le empezaba a preocupar si los dos mapaches nunca se separaban y si alguno de los dos estaba en problemas y el otro iba ayudarlo, excepto cuando estaban robando que ahí la codicia les podía, ¿Por que Shifty estaba lleno de moratones y de contusiones aquel día? ¿Y por que no quiso volver a su casa aquel día de lluvia?Pensó en todo el día en aquellas preguntas y en muchas otras más sin obtener grandes respuestas y no pensaba preguntarle a Shifty. El día paso muy feliz para ambos que se lo pasaron bien estando juntos, en sus vidas habían pasado un día tan alegre como aquel, en un momento del día Flippy le puso su numero de móvil en marcación rápida nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y no pareció importarle mucho a Shifty que simplemente sonreía por tener su numero de móvil. Pero el momento había llegado, era la hora de que Shifty volviese a su casa durante dos noches para decírselo a su hermano gemelo y este se acostumbrase a la situación, no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo ir pero tenia que dejarle marchar a lo mejor así obtendría respuesta a sus preguntas.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Ah se me olvidaba...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el capitulo doce perdón por tardar en subir pero entre los reyes etc aparte de que la inspiración viene cuando quiere, la cosa se pone difícil para Shifty, espero que os guste aquellos que lo lean, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Capitulo 12 Violación

Ya tenia todo preparado y listo para irse de la casa de Flippy de todas formas era su ropa y su preciado sombrero, salió con su pareja poniendo rumbo a su antiguo hogar, deseaba contarle todo a su hermano gemelo pero temía sus reacciones todo el mundo sabía que en cuanto se aburría era como si estuviese poseído y él había pasado mas de un día fuera de casa lo que implicaba que Lifty tendría un humor de perros eso si no hubiese quemado la casa. Pero siempre habían estado juntos en los robos salvo en algún que otro reto que se ponían a ver quien robaba más etc.

Le encantaba caminar al lado de su primera pareja sinceramente, Flippy quería acompañarlo hasta la puerta de la casa y a Shifty no le había parecido una mala idea. En algún momento su mano estaba siendo agarrada, efectivamente era la mano de su pareja, se sonrojo levemente al ver las manos unidas pero no pensaba quedarse atrás, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Flippy al mismo tiempo que se acerco todo lo que podía a él permitiendo le apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Le daba igual las miradas de las demás personas en esos momentos, simplemente le importaba que estaba al lado de la persona que amaba, agarrados de la mano dejando claro que eran una autentica pareja. En ningún momento se le borro la sonrisa ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que sonreía tanto y de esas maneras transmitiendo como una especie de calidez que venia directa desde su corazón.

En el momento que sus manos se habían entrelazado a Flippy se le habían sonrojado las mejillas y sentirle a su lado, con la cabeza de Shifty apoyada en su hombro le agradaba. Se había percatado de las miradas de las demás personas pero no le extrañaba que pusieran esas caras de sorprendidos de todas formas él tenia doble personalidad, que cuando salia dicha personalidad se volvía un sádico sediento de sangre. Pero verle la cara sonriente de Shifty borraba de su mente aquella doble personalidad que tanto le trastornaba como si jamas hubiese existido, aquella sonrisa que tanto le embriagaba en su interior hacía que sonriese, ¿porque no sonreír? Tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo y lo que pensasen los demás sinceramente no le importaba,estaba con la persona que más amaba en ese mundo aquella persona que le había devuelto la felicidad, la calidez a su corazón y nadie podría romper esa unión.

Habían llegado a la casa de Shifty pero a Flippy le seguía dando todo mal espina, no le agradaba dejar ahí a su pareja aunque fuera su hogar. Se despidieron con un beso en los labios aunque fuera leve se podía notar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Shifty abrió la puerta de su casa y se introdujo en su interior estaba todo apagado eso admitió que era extraño.

Shifty- ¿Hola,ahí alguien en casa?...¿hermano?...

No hubo respuesta,Lifty nunca salia de casa y para lo que salia era para robar con su hermano y poco más. Busco habitación por habitación y no había rastro de él, Shifty se empezaba a preocupar.

Shifty- Podría haber dejado una nota¡demonios!...*Cogió su móvil y marco el numero de móvil de su hermano*

Tampoco hubo respuesta y para quedarse solo en la casa prefería estar con Flippy pero decidió esperar a su hermano un tiempo haber si así aparecía. Las horas pasaban y a Shifty ya le había dado tiempo de limpiar toda la casa por mero aburrimiento incluso le dio tiempo a planear un golpe nuevo con uno de sus mapas. Harto de esperar le volvió a llamar una ultima vez al móvil pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Por la mente de Shifty pasaban mil y una posibilidades de lo que le podría haber pasado, esa preocupación no le gustaba nada y no tenia mas cosas que hacer salvo esperar. Se puso a ver la tele hasta que fue la hora de la cena,su paciencia tenia un limite y al ver que no le contestaba le dio que pensar que era como una venganza por parte de su hermano.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo comida para los dos estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cantidades, hizo algo sencillo no merecía la pena esmerarse mucho si Lifty no estaba. Mientras cenaba volvía a recordar lo que paso aquel día de lluvia, aquella paliza que le dio simplemente por soltar una estupidez aunque no era la primera que recibía ya le había perdonado muchas anteriores a esa porque esta vez iba a ser diferente, él era su hermano, su única familia pero al ver como le trataba Flippy se planteaba si Lifty había sido malcriado sin querer por su culpa. Dejando aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos a un lado dejo el plato en el fregadero y guardo las sobras en la nevera, le dejo una nota diciéndole que tenia la comida en la nevera se quedo mirando fijamente el papel.

Shifty-¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido Lifty?...*Suspirando fuertemente dejo la nota encima de la mesa y se tumbo en el sofá*

La cerradura de la puerta se había comenzado a abrir,Shifty oyó que la puerta se estaba abriendo al fin su hermano había vuelto a casa, se levanto rápidamente del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta que demonios tenia ganas de abrazar a su hermano gemelo de ver que no le había pasado nada y después de asegurarse de eso echarle la bronca del siglo por hacer semejante cosa a pesar de que él había echo algo similar.

Lifty-*Se quedo mirando a su hermano gemelo sin decir nada*

Shifty-¿No me vas a decir ni hola?...*Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda*¿Lifty?...

Su hermano parecía que no le oía o algo, se dirigió a la cocina y al ver la nota empezó a comer lo que estaba en la nevera todo estaba sumido en una especie de tensión que no agradaba nada a Shifty. Rara vez Lifty miraba a su hermano pero sus ojos estaban sumidos en la sombra que proyectaba su pelo ocultando se los así en la oscuridad. Shifty se disponía a acercarse a Lifty cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe de mesa.

Lifty- Ni una llamada en estos días...NI UNA SOLA *Agarraba con fuerza el tenedor* ¿Y quieres saber porque no me has llamado?

Shifty-*No se atrevía a hablar a pesar de que era el jefe cuando su hermano estaba así era como si el miedo le envolviera*

Lifty- Te diré porque no lo has echo...*Se levanto de la silla y se dirigía a Shifty*

Shifty- *Esas maneras de acercarse le recordó a Flippy cuando estaba con su lado sádico al entrar en aquel cuarto*

Lifty- *Delante de su hermano*Porque has estado con ese soldado sádico

Shifty- ¿M-me has estado espiando?...

Lifty- LO SE TODO BASTARDO, TÚ TE FUISTES CON ÉL CUANDO SALISTES A PASEAR ¿DESDE CUANDO LO CONOCES?*Le había agarrado de la chaqueta levantándolo casi del suelo debido a la fuerza o mas bien a la rabia que tenia, le estaba zarandeando como si se tratase de un saco de patatas*

Al fin pudo ver los ojos de Lifty estaban casi sin pupilas ahora si el miedo se le apodero por completo no querría ni pensar que estaba pensando su hermano gemelo en esos momentos. Se intentaba soltar de ese agarre haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase pero conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hermano, era mucho peor que el suyo cuando este se aburría y estar más de un día sin hacer nada seguro que ese aburrimiento se le fue acumulando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera.

Lifty- CONTESTAME MAL NACIDO

Shifty- So-solo le conozco de aquel día lo juro, no sabe nada,dejame por favor...

Lifty- NO TE CREO MENTIROSO *Su mirada era fría podría helar la sangre de la persona más dura,cogió a Shifty poniéndolo en su hombro y llevándoselo* CORRE PIDE AYUDA A TU SOLDADITO PORQUE DE ESTA TE VAS A ENTERAR.

A pesar de intentar por todos los medios soltarse y intentar huir todo era en vano, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a ocurrir y su hermano no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera con él, pero esta vez Shifty no quería hacerlo podría admitir que hubo un tiempo que estuvo enamorado de su propio hermano pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Lifty empezó a comportarse posesivo y se ponía celoso por nada desarrollando así esa actitud que tenia ahora.

Shifty- SUELTAME POR FAVOR *Sus ojos estaban acuosos a punto de llorar casi*

Lifty no hizo caso y ya cada vez quedaba menos para entrar en la habitación de los jóvenes ladrones. Shifty se acordó de algo muy importante, el numero de móvil de Flippy estaba en marcación rápida simplemente tendría que pulsar un botón un misero botón pero desgraciadamente no podía llegar aun hasta su móvil el cual estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lifty le tiro a la cama sin mucho esfuerzo y se coloco encima suyo aprisionando así a su hermano, comenzó a besar con brusquedad al ver que Shifty no se dejaba como otras veces.

Aprovechando que su hermano estaba entretenido en besar lo con brusquedad o mejor dicho en violarlo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y pulso ese maldito botón llamando así a Flippy. Había un rayo de esperanza de ser salvado de esa situación, ahora solo tenia que ganar tiempo así que Shifty forcejeaba con su hermano mientras se puso a gritar "SUELTAME" "DEJAME POR FAVOR" "PARA YA" no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras que por cada grito su hermano le pegaba para que así se callase pero lo que Lifty no sabia era que Flippy había cogido el teléfono y estaba oyendo todo, despertando así su lado sádico. Shifty desde su corazón rezaba porque Flippy llegase ya, que se acabase todo eso de una vez y que no llegase demasiado tarde porque sino iba a ser violado en su propia casa, por su propio hermano, por su única familia.

…...

Notas de**S****hifty****Braginski**(autor): La cosa se pone muy difícil y cruda¿verdad? Quien iba a pensar que Lifty desarrollo esa personalidad por que se volvió posesivo y celoso¿a caso tubo alguna relación con su hermano? Y lo mas importante¿Flippy llegara a tiempo para salvar a la persona que ama? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el capitulo trece vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre la cosa estaba muy cruda para Shifty, espero que os guste aquellos que lo lean, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Capitulo 13 Salvación

A Flippy en el mismo instante que cogió el teléfono y oía aquellos gritos de voz quebrada provenientes de la persona que amaba, hizo que en su interior algo despertase con una ira que nunca nadie hubiese imaginado a pesar de que todo el mundo sabia que era bipolar. Como su instinto ya le avisaba que algo iba a ir mal, no se alejo de la casa de Shifty. La sangre le hervía, en sus ojos ya no se notaba las pupilas y el color de sus ojos se volvieron más brillante, estaba más que cabreado estaba furioso. Saco su cuchillo al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, se iba a enterar ese desgraciado por tocar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Forzó la cerradura de la casa permitiendo le entrar, era sigiloso demasiado sigiloso, como un asesino en serie fue subiendo por las escaleras guiándose por los gritos de Shifty.

Lifty ni se había enterado que había alguien en la casa, le había arrancado todos los botones de la camiseta de Shifty mientras que con la otra mano le agarraba por las muñecas para que no se moviera. Acariciaba cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo que pedía clemencia, fue bajando con su mano hasta la entrepierna de su hermano acariciándoselo viendo como su hermano lloraba y las lagrimas le escurrían por las mejillas. Se le dibujo una sonrisa sádica al ver el rostro de Shifty.

Lifty- Lindo...aun así sigues siendo muy lindo, ¿porque me dejaste? ¿a caso no forma vamos una familia feliz?*su voz tenia un tono sádico puede que algo de tristeza*

Shifty no respondía ni quería hacerlo, solo forcejeaba a pesar que se estuviera haciendo daño en las muñecas o sus piernas casi no pudiesen moverse. Pensaba que nunca dejo a su hermano si nunca habían salido solo tuvieron sexo nada más y ese tema de conversación de que eran pareja, etc. la habían tenido muchas veces pero Lifty desde que se acostaron por primera vez es como si hubiese cambiado,no era la misma persona. Y de familia feliz no había nada, ¿Que demonios se imaginaba ese degenerado de mente? Para que luego dijesen que Flippy estaba mal. Cerro los ojos con fuerza no quería ver al monstruo que había creado sin querer .

Empezó a besar el pecho de su hermano dejando le alguna que otra marca, paso su lengua por cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo. Shifty siguió forcejeando a pesar de no ver nada, se negaba a abrir los ojos, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía todo lo que le hacia su hermano pero para nada se excitaba lo único que empezaba a sentir era asco de si mismo y entrarle nauseas por culpa de llorar en silencio. Pero todo paro de golpe, Lifty le había dejado de besar, de lamer le, de acariciarle en la entrepierna, pensando¿Por que había parado?...Shifty abrió los ojos y a pesar de ver borroso por culpa de las lagrimas pudo distinguir a su hermano y un hilo de sangre que recorría su barbilla, las gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en su cara tenía ganas de gritar pero el mismo miedo le estaba ahogando ¿Que demonios había pasado?...

Flippy al entrar en la habitación y ver como su pareja estaba siendo violada no contuvo su ira y golpeo por el mango de su cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas en el cráneo de Lifty, que agradeciera ese desgraciado que no se lo había clavado. Pero sabia que era el hermano de Shifty y pensó que matarlo y que se le cayera el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano encima de él le podría crear un trauma y no quería hacerle eso a Shifty, al ver que Lifty paro de golpe y la sangre que brotaba de aquella raja que le había causado creyó a vérselo cargado.

Lifty no estaba muerto, estaba lleno de rabia en ese instante, quien osaba pegarle y más en ese momento había sentenciado su muerte. Sin mirar quien había sido, quien le agredió en la cabeza se dio la vuelta tirándose encima de aquel sujeto, pero antes de poder hacerlo recibió un puñetazo en toda la mejilla haciendo que escupiese sangre y cayese al suelo. Al levantarse y mirar vio quien era.

Flippy- Nunca ataques sin saber bastardo*parecía que se estaba divirtiendo por la voz que había puesto*

Lifty-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR MALDITO SOLDADO BIPOLAR!*se levanto del suelo lleno de ira volviendo a tirarse encima de Flippy*

Flippy le esquivo con bastante facilidad al igual que su oponente estaba lleno de ira pero el por experiencia propia sabia que si te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos la pelea estaba perdida. Ninguno de los dos cayo en que Shifty seguía ahí tumbado en la cama totalmente quieto y a pesar que estaba oyendo todo, no se atrevía a moverse y mucho menos a mirar.

Cuando Lifty volvió a caer al suelo le agarro del pelo levantando le la cabeza y estampando se la contra el suelo varias veces, la sangre se extendía por todo el suelo pero Lifty no iba a dejarse vencer. Giro su cuerpo rápidamente pegando le así un puñetazo a Flippy que dicho golpe hizo que el labio se le partiese, aprovecho para levantarse nuevamente y comenzar una pelea en la cual parecía que uno de los dos tendría que morir.

Era fácil esquivar los golpes que lanzaba Lifty, de todas formas el era un soldado y tenía experiencia de sobra en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Finalmente le agarro del cuello en un movimiento que Lifty había realizado, le estampo contra la pared con toda su fuerza y sin dejar de soltarlo.

Flippy- Quien se va a enterar de lo que has echo eres tu, pero no solo de esta si no también de las anteriores y como lindo recuerdo pienso dejarte una marca que jamas se ira.

Cogió su cuchillo y veía como Lifty intentaba frenéticamente escapar de ese agarre arañando le el brazo. Giro la cabeza para ver a Shifty y al ver que no se movía hizo que le hirviese aun más la sangre, tiro al suelo a Lifty dejando le boca abajo se coloco encima no quería que se pudiese mover. Le retorció un brazo y con su cuchillo empezó a hacerle esa marca nada más que había empezado a cortar le la piel a tiras desde el codo hasta la muñeca Lifty comenzó a chillar de puro dolor quedándose en un punto intermedio entre su lado sádico y el verdadero Lifty, aquel que todo el mundo conocía. Eso era lo que quería Flippy que estuviesen ambos y que sufrieran por igual. Al terminar de quitarle toda la piel de esa zona le cogió el otro brazo pero esta vez la marca seria distinta, dejo el cuchillo en su funda pero antes limpio la sangre que había en la hoja en la chaqueta de Lifty.

No dejaba de chillar y sangraba como un cerdo por el brazo en el cual Flippy le había quitado la piel a tiras , su vista se nublaba por momentos viendo así todo borroso, no giro la cabeza para ver si su hermano le defendería o no de aquel bipolar sanguinario que disfrutaba verle gritar. Cuando volvió a sentir un dolor inimaginable grito con todas sus fuerzas, Flippy le estaba rompiendo los huesos de la mano uno por uno, en un corto periodo de tiempo dejo de sentir dolor creyó haberse desmayado pero para su desgracia no fue así, tras sentir como le liberaba de aquel agarre sin antes romperle la muñeca. Se quedo ahí, tendido en el suelo el dolor era demasiado grande para moverse y Flippy aun no se había levantado de encima suyo . El brazo del cual le había cortado tiras de piel estaba entumecido por la perdida de sangre haciendo que su rostro se volviera pálido como un muerto, vio su mano totalmente desfigurada porque le habían roto todos los huesos de la mano y cuando eran todos eran todos incluso los mas pequeños.

Flippy para dejar a Lifty inconsciente y que el destino eligiera su final, le cogió la pierna y le saco el hueso tras partirse lo haciendo que saliera por su rodilla. Escucho victorioso el ultimo grito de aquel desgraciado.

El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, las paredes moteadas con alguna gota de sangre, las tiras de piel de aquel brazo haciendo un montón. Se podía observar por la ventana que dentro de poco iba a ver una tormenta, la cual se acercaba con rapidez pudiéndose oír un trueno a la lejanía y un rayo que iluminaba toda la calle todo parecía una película de terror. Flippy dejo de estar encima de aquel que se hacia llamar hermano de Shifty mirando el panorama que había, se acerco a la cama en donde se haya inmóvil la persona que amaba. Estaba muerto de miedo hacia un momento que le había oído gritar y desde que su hermano había sido golpeado en el cráneo se había callado como un muerto.

Shifty no estaba muerto de miedo sino lo siguiente era como si se hubiese quedado en una especie de trauma, el miedo le había paralizado completamente y sus ojos estaban abiertos. Escucho que alguien se estaba acercando ni si quiera se atrevía a ver quien era o que había pasado pues en su imaginación al dejar de oír los gritos de su hermano pensó que lo habían matado pero ese pensamiento le daba como paz y alegría, por eso temía aquel pensamiento a parte de lo ocurrido. Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Flippy le miraba preocupado, muy preocupado no quería que su pareja acabase así de esa forma,zarandeo un poco el cuerpo inmóvil de Shifty, al no ver reacción se asusto acaso Lifty le había matado, hacia rato que su lado sádico se había marchado y de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas.

Flippy- Shifty ….por...favor...reacciona...*Su voz estaba completamente quebrada*

Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas por el destino Shifty empezó a moverse, se giraba lentamente y al ver a Flippy a su lado se lanzo a abrazarlo, llorando en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Le agarraba fuerte tenia demasiado miedo dentro de él. Flippy le abrazo protegiendo acariciándole la espalda intentando tranquilizarle.

Flippy- Tranquilo, ya paso todo, no va a volverte hacer daño*Se lo decía dulcemente con tono tranquilizador cerca de su oído*

Shifty se paso un tiempo llorando a mares siendo consolado por su pareja, cuando se tranquilizo un poco y sollozaba de vez en cuando, Flippy le puso su chaqueta por encima. Al separarse un poco de su pecho con la cabeza apoyada, intentando tranquilizarse siguiendo el ritmo del corazón de su salvador, de la persona que mas amaba con la cual había sido más feliz en toda su vida. Flippy le cogió en brazos, poniendo un brazo cruzando ambas piernas de Shifty y el otro por la espalda agarrándole con ambas manos, noto como se agarraba a su camiseta a pesar de estar algo manchada por la sangre. Le saco de aquella casa que parecía el infierno lo mas rápido que pudo, llevando a lo que seria definitivamente su nuevo hogar. Nunca más dejaría que fuera a esa casa solo, ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de ese bastardo llamado Lifty.

Shifty- Lo si-siento...*Dijo en voz baja*

Flippy- Ni se te ocurra decir eso, no fue culpa tuya...*Se alegraba de oír la voz de Shifty al fin había hablado* Siempre te protegeré y voy a cuidar de ti siempre y no pienso dejar que ese desgraciado se vuelva ha acercar a ti, por encima de mi cadáver y como se le ocurra volverte a tocar o a no dejarte en paz juro que vera sus propias entrañas.

Shifty-¿En-entonces no le has matado?*Se sorprendió que no hubiese acabado con la vida de su hermano*

Flippy- Claro que no aun que ganas no me faltaban le di el escarmiento de su vida.*Seguía andando a paso algo acelerado mirando de vez en cuando a su pareja*

Shifty- Hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, simplemente quiero olvidar lo...

Asintió con la cabeza, no le parecía mala idea olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, quería que Shifty estuviese siempre sonriendo y estuviese feliz. Al rato llegaron a la casa en la cual habían sido felices en donde había surgido aquel lazo de amor que les unía. Flippy le dejo en la cama con mucha delicadeza, era tarde muy tarde y hace rato que deberían estar durmiendo. Se puso su pijama y empezó a cambiar a Shifty el cual le ayudaba, dejo la ropa en un rincón del suelo para al día siguiente lavarla y ver si podría hacer algo con la camisa de su pareja. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Flippy abrazaba a Shifty, él cual se acurrucaba en su pecho todo lo que podía, estando todo lo cerca que podían del uno del otro.

Flippy- ¿Vas a dormir con el sombrero?*le parecía curioso que no se lo quitara*

Shifty- * Asintió con la cabeza levemente ya se había comenzado a quedar dormido*

Flippy- Esta bien, que descanses mi amor*Le beso en la cabeza apartando un poco su sombrero*

Ya se había quedado dormido se sentía seguro, protegido al ser rodeado de aquellos brazos y sabía que mientras estuviese al lado de Flippy no le ocurriría nada, él era su rayo de esperanza,su vida. Sonreía levemente a pesar de estar dormido, soñando como continuarían sus vidas a pesar de aquel incidente que quedaría en el olvido. Flippy no tardo en dormirse tampoco,sin soltarle pensando que haría todo lo posible por Shifty para que estuviera lo mejor posible.

…...

Notas de_**Shifty Braginski **_(autor): Al parecer la cosa se ha solucionado para Shifty y Flippy que le fue a salvar, gracias a su instinto. Creo que todos nos preguntamos como seguirán sus vidas a pesar de lo ocurrido, también debo disculparme por semejante capitulo sádico pero debemos de admitir que Lifty recibió su merecido (si yo hubiese sido Flippy le hubiese castrado) os invito a seguir esta historia para saber que es lo que pasa a continuación.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el capitulo catorce, espero que os guste aquellos que lo lean, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Capitulo 14 Proposición de la unión de un amor

Después de tres días Flippy y él volvieron a esa casa para coger las cosas de Shifty,ambos se esperaban encontrar a Lifty totalmente cabreado dispuesto a matar les aunque se muriese él. Pero no fue así cuando entraron y solo el silencio les recibió,las luces estaban apagadas, las persianas no dejaban pasar muchos rayos de luz,en cierto modo parecía abandonada. Flippy no pensaba dejar solo a Shifty,era como una misión su objetivo era fácil: entrar en la casa,proteger a la persona que amaba aunque tuviese que dar su vida, recoger las cosas y largarse de allí para siempre. Andaba a su lado abrazándole con un brazo apoyado en el hombro de Shifty, miraba en todas las direcciones observando cada rincón,escuchando cualquier pequeño ruido simplemente no se fiaba nada a pesar de que su instinto estuviese en calma,tranquilo.

En su interior no se sentía seguro del todo, su mente le bombardeaba con miles de recuerdos de su hermano y él, algunos recuerdos eran buenos como cuando robaron por primera vez una bolsa entera de diamantes pero otros no eran para nada agradables como las palizas que le daba Lifty. Ayer Flippy le había preguntado¿Porque saliste aquel día de lluvia? Por las pequeñas contusiones y moratones ya no pregunto había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando cogió el teléfono, la respuesta a porque había salido aquel día era sencilla le había dicho a su hermano que estaba perdiendo el interés por robar que quería probar una vida como la que tenían los demás, trabajar, hacer amigos, etc. lógicamente eso a Lifty no le agrado para nada y por lo tanto empezó a pegarle.

No se separaba de Flippy y agarraba con una mano un poco de su chaqueta haciendo que se sintiera algo más protegido, recorrieron cada una de las habitaciones por si acaso su hermano estaba escondido. Tocaba subir al cuarto donde hace tres días ocurrió ese mal recuerdo que ambos querían olvidar, estar enfrente de la puerta ya era un gran esfuerzo para Shifty y le costaba demasiado trabajo seguir adelante como si hubiese una barrera que le impidiese seguir avanzando y entrar en su cuarto.

Flippy había entrado primero a ver si estaba el cuerpo de Lifty pero no había rastro de él era como si se hubiese evaporizado simplemente como único rastro estaban las gotas de sangre que iban hasta la cama y en donde faltaban las sabanas. Miro bien por todo el cuarto, solamente estaban las tiras de piel por ahí esparcidas y las gotas de sangre de la pared y el suelo, volvió a salir en donde vio que la persona que amaba le temblaban algo las piernas aunque intentaba parecer fuerte pero aun así sus ojos estaban acuosos, se puso a su lado de la misma manera en la que habían recorrido toda la casa.

Flippy- Tranquilo Shifty, cuando estés listo entraremos*Acerco un poco más a Shifty a su cuerpo no quería presionarlo a entrar aunque no hubiese nada, la experiencia que había tenido era suficiente presión*

Asintió con la cabeza levemente mirando a Flippy,volvió a girar la cabeza cerrando los ojos quería tranquilizarse un poco apartar de su mente todo recuerdo posible pues sino sabía que no podría seguir avanzando. Cogió aire profundamente llenando completamente sus pulmones y mientras daba el primer paso expulsaba lentamente el aire que había cogido.

Flippy al ver lo que hacia le siguió por detrás. Decidió centrar su mente en Flippy y en los días que habían estado juntos, recordando cuando fueron a una pequeña cafetería que había apartada un poco de la ciudad al lado de un parque y como la gente se les quedaba mirando era divertido recordar las caras que pusieron al ver que se habían besado. Antes de volver a casa se fueron al parque que era muy tranquilo y en donde no les molestarían, comentando las caras de los de la cafetería, Flippy y él terminaron riéndose. Cuando abrió los ojos terminando de recordar aquel día tan lleno de risas y de sonrisas, se encontraba en medio de su cuarto, la cama estaba destrozada y observo que faltaba las sabanas pero no vio ningún bulto que pudiese ser el cuerpo de Lifty.

Flippy- No esta lo que buscas...

Shifty-*Se giro lentamente mirándole a los ojos * Lo sé...tardare poco tiempo

Cogió su saco en donde había llevado infinidad de dinero,diamantes,oro etc. Pero esta vez no sería utilizado para guardar esa carga sino para meter su ropa y mudarse definitivamente a la casa de Flippy para poder vivir juntos. Abrió la puerta del armario y comenzó a meter toda su ropa dentro del saco,dejaba la de su hermano a un lado aun seguía sin entender porque metía sus cosas ahí cuando el tenia su armario propio. No quiso darle muchas vueltas y cuando por fin termino de coger la ropa se echo el saco a la espalda, sonriendo levemente se dirigió al lado de la persona que amaba.

Flippy- ¿Lo has cogido todo?*mirándole y sonriendo le como correspondiendo a su sonrisa*

Shifty- Si, ya estoy listo*Estaba enfrente de Flippy sin dejar de sonreír*

Flippy- Perfecto...*Dejo que pasara Shifty primero pero le cogió el saco nada más le había dado la espalda*

Shifty-*Se giro mirándole totalmente sorprendido* ¿Qué ha-haces?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta simplemente una sonrisa que le llenaba el corazón de calidez,se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Flippy y dio su aprobación para que llevase el saco lleno de ropa. Al salir de esa casa se agarraron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos dirigiéndonos a su nuevo hogar al lado de la persona que mas amaban, empezando así una vida juntos.

…...

Ya había pasado un tiempo en donde los días se habían vuelto semanas y las semanas en mes y medio. En todo ese tiempo para ambos habían sido los mejores días de sus vidas siempre sonriendo el uno al otro aunque tuvieron alguna pequeña discusión sin importancia y la cual se perdonaron en pocos minutos y la recordaban riéndose. Flippy en ese tiempo había decidido cambiar sus misiones y que fueran menos peligrosas y que fueran sencillas cosa que extraño a todos los que trabajaban con él pero así podría pasar mucho más tiempo con la persona que amaba. Shifty por su parte el tiempo que estaba solo en casa porque Flippy iba a trabajar había desarrollado cierto interés por mantener la casa limpia y ordenada,es decir por las tareas del hogar, también por la cocina aunque eso no le hizo tanta gracia a Flippy cuando los primeros días la cocina era casi irreconocible y casi siempre veía a Shifty lleno de manchas, de salsas, etc. pero no se cabreo por eso,era divertido verle así ademas que aprovechaba esas ocasiones en las cuales se llenaba de salsas o de liquido de alguna salsa para besarle apasionadamente. Y todos esos días en donde la cocina acababa manchada del todo siempre terminaban de la misma manera, Shifty correspondía al beso con fuerza y ambos se excitaban como si fuera un desafió a ver quien aguantaba hasta que no podían soportarlo más y Flippy le cogía en brazos llevándole hasta la cama en donde se fundían en uno solo.

Una mañana Flippy salió muy temprano de casa pero antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la frente a Shifty susurrándole al oído que le amaba y que estaría de vuelta para la comida.

Salio muy deprisa de casa algo que extraño a Shifty pero sabía que si había ocurrido algo Flippy se lo habría dicho.

Andaba por las calles de la ciudad era un día en el cual no había ninguna nube amenazando de que lloviese, miraba a ambos lados como si estuviese buscando algo, también no paraba de mirarse el reloj y al ver la hora decidió minorar un poco la marcha. Al fin llego a su destino,entro en la joyería que andaba buscando y no se acordaba muy bien donde estaba por eso había ido con algo de prisa, ahí el dependiente le atendió amablemente, estaba nervioso era la primera vez que entraba a una joyería y más para una cosa tan importante que tenía en mente. El dependiente le iba explicando de manera sencilla lo que Flippy andaba buscando y que por lo que habían hablado por teléfono le enseñaba los diferentes tipos que había. Al cabo de una hora más o menos y de haberlos visto todos se decidió por uno en concreto, lo pago en el acto y el dependiente se lo metió en una pequeña caja de color verde.

Se levanto algo más tarde que Flippy pero recordaba aquel beso en la frente haciendo que sonriese. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto por la pasión y excitación expresada anoche con la persona que amaba,se dirigió al baño y al verse en el espejo pudo ver que tenia algún que otro chupón haciendo que recordase lo de aquella noche. Tras darse una ducha rápida y vestirse empezó hacer las tareas del hogar, le resultaba algo extraño que estuviese haciendo eso pero Flippy trabajaba por los dos o al menos ganaba un gran sueldo y lo único que quería era ver a Flippy sonreír cuando volviese del trabajo y viese la casa limpia y con un plato en la mesa lleno de comida para él.

Le enseño a poner las lavadoras por que Shifty no tenia ni idea sinceramente la ropa siempre la había lavado a mano. Esos tipos de aparatos electrónicos le ahorraba mucho tiempo y a mitad de la mañana ya había terminado de hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer. Y se disponía hacer la comida pero llamaron a la puerta. Se preguntaba quien podría ser,no era normal que alguien llamase. Al abrir la puerta no se imagino que podría ser Flippy¿Que hacía a esas horas en casa? ¿Que había pasado con el trabajo?

Shifty- ¿Que haces aquí Flippy?...Aun es muy pronto*Mirándole a los ojos, por su parte se notaba la sorpresa*

Flippy- Es que hoy nos han dado el resto de la mañana libre y me gustaría que fuéramos a comer por ahí*Estaba algo nervioso no le gustaba mentir a Shifty pero era una ocasión especial*

Shifty-*Sonrió de oreja a oreja* Ahora salgo..

En pocos segundos Shifty se había cogido su chaqueta incluso había tendido la ropa, a Flippy no le sorprendía semejante rapidez de todas formas aunque se dedicara a las tareas de la casa no había olvidado sus facultades de ladrón. Abrazo el brazo de Flippy sin dejar de sonreír cálida mente, estaba ilusionado no muchas veces podían ir a comer juntos por ahí.

Era agradable pasear por las calles sin casi gente aunque desde hace unos días nadie ya se sorprendía por la relación que tenían. Se preguntaba a donde le llevaría Flippy a comer solamente cogían coche si era por que el lugar estaba muy lejos así que debía de estar cerca a donde le iba a llevar. Flippy miraba al frente mirando de vez en cuando a Shifty y sonreír cálida mente, se le notaba aun ese nerviosismo y aprecia que su mente estaba en otra parte.

Llegaron a un parque, como no olvidar aquel parque era al que fueron después de estar en una pequeña cafetería que había por ahí cerca. ¿Irían ahí a comer? La mente de Shifty se puso a pensar la curiosidad de a donde irían le mataba por dentro pero lo que no se imaginaba era la gran sorpresa que le tenía guardada Flippy.

Se sentaron en un banco para descansar un poco de la caminata y a Shifty le llamo la atención la manera en la que jugaban unos niños pequeños no llegarían a los 5 años más o menos. Cuando los niños peleaban la expresión que ponía Shifty era de no aprobar eso como si fuera una madre molesta por el comportamiento que tenían sus hijos. Flippy se había percatado de eso y le hacía gracia tenia que admitir que era la primera vez que veía a la persona que amaba con ese instinto maternal. Le abrazo con un brazo pasando por los hombros de Shifty y acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

Flippy- ¿Cuantos quieres tener?*Sin apartar la mirada de los niños*

Shifty- ¿A que te refieres?*Miro a Flippy y al ver a donde miraba se sonrojo levemente*

Flippy- ¿Y bien?*Esa vez se detuvo en mirar a Shifty esperando una respuesta*

Shifty- Mmmm...*Pensó detenidamente esa pregunta sabía que Flippy hablaba enserio, muy enserio* Pues yo creo que uno estaría bien y luego ya se vería¿no?...

Flippy-*Simplemente sonrió tierna mente*

Shifty- Pero Flippy yo no puedo tener hijos y tu lo sabes*Agacho la cabeza*

Flippy- Bueno siempre esta la opción de adopción¿no?

Shifty-*Volvió a mirar a Flippy no había caído esa opción*

Flippy- Anda vayamos a comer¿Te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza,ambos se levantaron del banco y fueron a un restaurante que por ahí cerca aunque prefería estar en la pequeña cafetería pero eso no era tan importante. No se creía que hubiese tenido esa conversación con Flippy¿De verdad no estaba soñando?, sin dejar de pensar en ello se imaginaba como podría ser ese supuesto hijo y como seria aquella vida haciendo que se le dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del día transcurrió normal dentro de lo que cabe Shifty se había dado cuenta que la persona más amada para él estaba como nervioso,ajeno a todo como si su mente estuviese en otra cosa. Shifty se sorprendió que salieran a las afueras de la ciudad y empezasen andar por un camino rustico¿Adonde pretendía llevarle Flippy? No se alejaba de él, no le asustaba el bosque pero ya era de noche y quería volver a casa habían estado todo el día afuera y para colmo se había dejado la ropa tendida. Flippy no dejaba de sonreír, esa sonrisa cálida y tierna que transmitía paz. Llegaron a un enorme claro del bosque, por un lado se podía ver la ciudad a la perfección gracias a una pequeña colina que estaba en el centro y por el otro lado se podía ver el inmenso bosque,la hierba estaba algo alta llegaba por los tobillos más o menos, lo siguiente que observo Shifty fue que había un árbol grande en el centro de aquella pequeña colina que estaba en el medio del claro. Había varios tipos de especies de flores pero lo extraño eran unas que florecían con la luz de la luna y era como si brillasen iluminando algo aquel enorme claro. Caminaron hasta el árbol que en donde al parar a Shifty se le abrió la boca al mirar al cielo y ver todas y cada una de las constelaciones, las cuales se veían a la perfección.

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con Flippy apoyando una rodilla en el suelo,le cogió una mano en ese instante pareció que el tiempo se había parado, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza y rapidez se puso muy nervioso,nunca recordó haberse puesto tan nervioso y de esas maneras como le estaba ocurriendo ahora¿Porque estaba haciendo eso? Cuando Flippy sacó una cajita pequeña abierta de color verde en su interior un anillo, se puso la otra mano que tenia libre en la boca. Sus sospechas se estaban corroborando. Flippy por su parte también estaba demasiado nervioso, seguía agarrando la mano de Shifty, él mismo juraría que le temblaban pero había llegado el momento, era el momento de dar el siguiente paso que les uniría de por vida si la persona que amaba le aceptaba.

Flippy- Tengo que decirte algo importante Shifty, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, has conseguido que mi lado sádico no vuelva a salir, me robastes el corazón pero a cambio me distes el tuyo*A pesar de estar nervioso su voz era dulce,romántica, suave* Shifty te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado...por eso te voy hacer una pregunta importante que puede que cambie nuestras vidas para siempre...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No podía hablar de la mismísima emoción,simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ambos sonreían de pura felicidad y cuando Flippy puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Shifty, este se le lanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo cayendo a la hierba. Flippy correspondía al abrazo y le beso en la cabeza, le acababan de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.

No podía parar de llorar de la misma felicidad al mirar a Flippy, le besó en los labios con todo el amor que sentía por él. Siendo correspondido el beso, ambos se quedaron ahí durante un buen rato, estando en aquel paisaje y bajo aquel manto lleno de estrellas. Siendo testigos de la unión de aquel amor.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): No crean que aún ha acabado aquí la historia, aun queda un capitulo y puede que un extra, aunque lo del extra me lo estoy pensando. Bueno eso ya se vera y por cierto os invito a todos a ver final de esta historia y hermosa pareja para mi gusto. Aun que ya sabemos como sera el final pero no se puede faltar¿no?

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Aquí le dejo el capitulo quince,ultimo capitulo este capitulo contiene chico x chico si no os gustan estas relaciones no sigáis leyendo si os gustan espero que les guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Capitulo 15 El día más feliz de su vida

Al volver a casa Flippy cogió en brazos a Shifty besando le profundamente, mientras le besaba entraron en la casa hasta que llegaron a la habitación en donde dejó a la persona que amaba con delicadeza sobre la cama. No rompieron aquel beso hasta que Flippy se coloco encima de Shifty y comenzó a acariciarlo por la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, le miraba con deseo y pasión. Recibió un abrazo a cambio por parte de Shifty.

Estaba sonrojado tras notar el peso de Flippy encima suyo y fue abriendo lentamente las piernas para que su cuerpo estuviera entre ellas, la acaricia que le había dado en la mejilla había echo que sonriese cálida mente. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, besando le de nuevo apasionadamente y saboreando aquellos labios que tanto les gustaban y le hacia perder la noción del tiempo. Fue correspondido por parte de Flippy, él cual profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Shifty, ambas lenguas jugueteaban entre sí.

Saboreando cada milímetro de su boca mientras colaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la ropa de Shifty acariciándole el pecho cariñosa mente, sintiendo la calidez de la piel bajo sus yemas de los dedos , al llegar a uno de los pezones empezó a apretarlo levemente produciendo que la persona que amaba se tuviese que separar del beso y pudiese gemir de placer al no poder contenerlo. Al separarse. Flippy empezó a besarle por el cuello aumentando aun más aquel placer, le dejaba algún que otro chupón o le mordía levemente mientras que con su mano libre le iba desabrochando la camisa. Los besos los fue bajando lentamente, Shifty se agarraba a las sabanas con fuerza gimiendo levemente sin poder evitarlo. Acariciaba su pecho suavemente bajando con sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura donde se topo con otro obstáculo que le impedía acariciar aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Le miraba observando todo lo que le hacía en el cuerpo gimiendo con algún beso que le daba haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Le quito toda la parte de arriba a Flippy cuando vio que había parado con los besos y las acaricias, sonrojado mirando aquel cuerpo que le excitaba y le hacía desear poder sentirle dentro de él. Se incorporo un poco sentándose en la cama con los brazos usándolos para apoyarse y así poder seguir viendo lo que hacia,al ver que le había empezado a quitar los pantalones se puso aun más rojo y su corazón latía con fuerza y rápidamente. Inconscientemente sus piernas temblaban y querían cerrarse, no entendía porque su cuerpo hacía eso cuando lo estaba deseando.

Flippy le beso lentamente por los muslos saboreando aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba mientras impidió que se cerraran las piernas de Shifty. Con esos besos se iba acercando a la entrepierna de su prometido haciendo que la respiración se le fuese agitando aun más a Shifty.

Empezó a lamer le por encima del bóxer, al ver eso y sentirlo no pudo evitar gemir algo más fuerte. Sin duda alguna sabía como hacer que disfrutase de placer, su entrepierna cada vez estaba más dura y eso también lo había notado Flippy con su lengua pero la cosa no acabo ahí cogió la tela del bóxer con los dientes y empezó a quitárselo hasta que sus manos soltaron las piernas de Shifty y le quitaron el bóxer dejando le completamente desnudo.

Sintió una oleada de pacer al notar como la lengua de Flippy recorría su entrepierna desde la base hasta la punta, volvió agarrar las sabanas con fuerza y no pudo evitar gemir algo fuerte al sentir lo que hacía la persona que amaba, aquella lengua le estaba volviendo loco de placer al estar jugueteando con su entrepierna.

Miraba como Shifty se estremecía de placer y decidió hacerle sentir aun más metiéndosela en la boca y seguir jugueteando. Oía los gruñidos de placer de su prometido haciendo que se excitara aun más, obligo que se tumbase y cuando saco la entrepierna de Shifty de su boca oyó un gemido de protesta. Comenzó a masturbar le mientras hizo que le lamiese los dedos, él también estaba excitado al ver así a Shifty, sonreía cálido y picaramente.

Jugueteo con los dedos de Flippy con su lengua intentando no morderle cuando volvía a sentir una oleada de placer. Cuando dejo en paz aquellos dedos se percato que la persona que le había propuesto matrimonio aun no estaba del todo desnudo, sintió como si le estuviese torturando de placer haciendo que sus deseos de tenerle dentro aumentasen cada vez más. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando noto un dedo en su entrada y Flippy había comenzado a mover lo en su interior pero no tardo poco en introducir un segundo haciendo que volviese a gritar. No podía parar de gemir,notaba como le acariciaba la entrepierna y como aquellos dedos se movían en su interior, jadeaba entre cada gemido.

Al sacar los dedos Flippy volvió a oír un gemido de protesta sin dejar de sonreír se acerco a los labios de Shifty y los beso con todo el amor que sentía aunque tardo poco en romper el beso y dejar que el hilo de saliva que les mantenía unidos se rompiese a pocos centímetros. Le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja y cuando paro le pregunto susurrando al oído con voz seductora si estaba listo. Shifty asintió con la cabeza al ver que no podía hablar pero sus manos le acariciaron el pecho, no podía dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos haciéndole sonreír placenteramente.

Se quito toda la parte abajo al ver que a lo mejor se había pasado un poco torturando así a Shifty y este no se los quitaba pero es que deseaba hacerle sentir mejor que nunca porque ahora eran prometidos. Le subió una pierna por encima de su cadera para que la penetración fuera más fácil y así evitar dañar a la persona que amaba, Shifty le abrazo por el cuello entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los mechones de pelo de Flippy al mismo tiempo que le besaba el labio superior. Agarrando la cintura de Shifty le penetro haciendo que ambos gimiesen de placer, espero un poco a que se acostumbrase a tenerle dentro, acercándose todo lo que podía a él, le beso por el cuello mientras empezaba a mover las caderas lentamente pero penetrando le profundamente.

Los gemidos brotaban de su garganta sin detener ninguno con cada embestida que recibía, desgraciadamente cuando Flippy comenzó a moverse todo lo rápido que podía haciendo que una oleada de placer que parecía no tener fin le hiciera experimentar su orgasmo terminando viniéndose al mismo tiempo que gimió todo lo fuerte que pudo y manchándose el pecho con aquel liquido. Sus ojos estaban acuosos no le había dado ni tiempo a avisar a Flippy que se venia y había echo que se parase de embestirle.

Shifty- Lo siento Flippy...*temblaba por culpa de la excitación experimentada*

Flippy- No pidas perdón por eso...*su tono de voz era tranquila y al mismo tiempo aun seguía siendo seductora* Pero yo tardare un poco más...*Le acaricio la mejilla*

Volvió a comenzar a embestirle sonriendo tierna mente para que Shifty se intentase tranquilizar un poco y olvidar eso que no tenia ninguna importancia aunque eso le resultaría algo difícil al menos que se tranquilizase. Cogió una mano de Shifty y la agarro entrelazando sus dedos mientras las embestidas volvieron a ser rápidas haciendo que los gemidos de su prometido se oyesen por toda la habitación.

Miraba a Flippy con los ojos entre cerrados estaba cansado aparte que cuando habían vuelto a casa ya era tarde, pero no pensaba quedarse dormido y mucho menos quejarse. Su respiración seguía agitada, besando a Flippy cuando las embestidas se volvieron más lentas pero increíblemente más placenteras. Pero se sorprendió cuando se separaron de beso y empezó a notar la lengua de Flippy recorriendo su pecho, recogiendo aquel liquido, sonrojándose fuertemente. Después de un rato Flippy no tardo en venirse su interior, ambos cayeron rendidos, quedándose dormido Shifty el primero. Le beso en la frente dulcemente viendo como sonreía plácidamente, tapando ambos cuerpos con las sabanas y la manta mientras le abrazaba con un brazo protectora mente cuando se había tumbado a su lado y salio de su interior. Acariciándole el brazo a Shifty mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho, quedándose ambos dormidos.

…...

Los días habían pasado y la fecha de la boda ya había sido fijada el día siguiente a aquel día en el que Flippy se declaro, ambos estaban nerviosos eso no lo podían negar se habían dividido como organizar la boda al menos en cuanto a como vestirse, pues decidieron tener una boda intima en la que solo estuvieran ellos aparte que ninguno tenía familia para invitarles a la boda. Shifty seguía haciendo las labores de la casa mientras su prometido iba a trabajar eso no había cambiado pero por las tardes se veían algo menos pues iban por separados a distintas tiendas a comprarse los trajes y Shifty también tenia que mirar pequeños ramos para ese día que sin duda sería el más feliz de sus vidas.

Flippy decidió ir a comprar los anillos de casados pero le dijo a Shifty que escribiera en un papel alguna inscripción si quería poner una en el anillo. Escribió en un papel lo que quería poner en el anillo que le tendría que poner a Flippy el día de la boda, en la cual ponía "te amare siempre". Se fue guardando el papel que le había dado como oro empaño y fue a la tienda a comprarlos inmediatamente, en dos días se iban a casar y lo único que faltaba era eso. Cada uno tendría que llevar el anillo del otro pues no había persona que llevase los anillos.

Limpiaba la casa cuando le sonó oír por la tele el nombre de su hermano, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso toda la atención en la noticia que estaban dando, al parecer Lifty se había largado a otro país en el cual se había vuelto un ladrón demasiado buscado por la policía. Le sorprendió que su hermano robase solo pero apago la tele no pensaba darle más vueltas a la cabeza y no quería estropear su nueva vida con Flippy aparte se iba a casar con él. Cuando volvió su prometido a casa se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándole, estaba nervioso quería ver como había quedado la inscripción del anillo sin dejar de mirar a Flippy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejo de abrazarle cuando le dio la cajita en donde estaba el anillo pero no pensaba abrirla delante de Flippy no quería que viese lo que había mandado poner.

Aquellos dos días parecieron eternos para ambos su felicidad no les cabía en el corazón de lo inmensa que era, había llegado el día esperado y ya era casi la hora de ir saliendo al menos Flippy porque el tenía que estar antes que él en el altar o al menos así era la tradición. Se iban a casar en el mismo sitio en donde Flippy le propuso matrimonio aquel lugar le encantaba a Shifty no sabría decir porque, pero para él ese sitio estaba lleno de amor y de felicidad, el altar era un arco en donde había rosas blancas y se encontraba enfrente del aquel árbol que estaba en medio de la colina dejando a un lado la ciudad la cual se podía ver a la perfección y al otro lado el inmenso bosque. La hierba seguía estando igual de alta y verde y por suerte el día era hermoso con un cielo claro y azul, todo aquel claro del bosque seguía rodeado por varios tipos de flores que sin duda lucían más hermosas que nunca antes. Flippy ya estaba en el altar junto con el cura que les iba a casar, el cura iba vestido para esas ocasiones en donde dos personas se unirían para siempre en el santo matrimonio. Flippy por su parte llevaba un traje de color negro claro con su corbata de color negro y una camisa de color blanco, estaba nervioso le temblaban las manos y miraba a ver si llegaba Shifty a lo mejor se habría quedado dormido...se quito rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza Shifty le amaba y no le dejaría plantado ahí mismo si no fuese por un motivo especial.

Estaba listo veía el altar desde el caminito del bosque, se había negado a comprarse un vestido de novia pero eso si iba con un traje de color blanco, y una rosa azul puesta en el traje. También tenia una corbata blanca como la nieve y se tuvo que comprar un sombrero igual al suyo con la excepción del color que tenía que ser del mismo color que el traje y la franja que tenía el sombrero era de color verde haciendo juego con sus ojos y con su pelo, también del sombrero salia un velo que se agarraba con unas rosas. Estaba nervioso pero era el momento de salir y andar hacia el altar para estar por siempre con la persona que amaba,empezó a andar hacía el altar con el ramo de flores en las manos agarrándolas fuertes por los nervios.

Al ver salir del caminito del bosque el corazón de Flippy latía con fuerza, sonriendo. Al mirarse a los ojos sus nervios desaparecieron, sonreía cálida mente mientras Shifty terminaba de llegar y ponerse a su lado. Se cogieron de la mano cuando al fin estuvieron juntos delante del altar.

Cura- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Flippy y a Shifty. Y así unir este amor para siempre.

Se miraban de vez en cuando mientras el cura seguía hablando, ambos sonreían como nunca antes al fin estarían juntos para la eternidad sin que nadie pudiese impedírselo. Y sus corazones estarían unidos por un lazo que nunca sería rompido.

Cura- Flippy ¿Amaras y respetaras a Shifty, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?* Mirando a Flippy*

Flippy- Si quiero*Poniéndole el anillo a Shifty mientras se miraban a los ojos sin perder la sonrisa*

Cura- Shifty ¿Amaras y respetaras a Flippy en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?*Cerrando el libro que estaba usando para casarles*

Shifty- Si quiero* Le puso el anillo a Flippy cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía le temblaban las manos y estaba sonrojado levemente*

Cura- Si alguien esta en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre*Flippy y Shifty mientras tanto se miraban mutuamente acercándose el uno al otro lentamente* Por el poder que se me ha dado yo os declaro marido y mujer...ya podéis besaros.

Se levanto una pequeña brisa que hacía que se hondease el velo,Shifty se había quedado extrañado porque el cura había dicho mujer,admitía que llevaba una coleta porque tenia el pelo largo pero de ahí a confundirlo con una mujer...pero no le importo mucho al fin estaba con la persona que amaba con todo su corazón, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su esposo, mirándole a aquellos ojos que le habían enamorado se acerco a su rostro, su corazón latía de felicidad pura ya no sentía un vació en su corazón pues Flippy había llenado ese hueco con su amor, además se sentía seguro a su lado y había encontrado algo más valioso que cualquier diamante del mundo esa persona era la que siempre amaría y le sería fiel hasta la muerte, y con la que al fin compartiría su vida junto a la suya.

Flippy también se sorprendió que dijera eso el cura pero no perdió la sonrisa al ver que Shifty no le había dado mucha importancia y no dejaba de sonreír con la misma felicidad que la suya,abrazándole con una mano por la cintura acercándole todo lo que podía a él y con la otra acariciándole la mejilla lentamente con el dorso de la mano, era el hombre más feliz del mundo no solo había encontrado el equilibrio de su bipolaridad con la persona que amaba sino que también era esposo de la persona que le había robado el corazón. Se besaron con todo el amor del mundo finalizando aquella alianza en donde nadie les podría separar pues ellos tenían un amor verdadero y sus corazones al fin formaban uno, siendo aquel día el mejor de sus vidas.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): Espero que os haya gustado esta historia muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, a los que han comentado y criticado, todos sabíamos como iba acabar esta historia desde un principio pero agradezco de todo corazón que terminaseis de leer esta historia. Espero también que os haya gustado la boda en la cual todos los lectores estaban invitados y como se suele decir: "Comieron perdices y fueron felices para siempre, y colorin colorado este cuento se acabado. O tal vez no se haya acabado y haya una segunda parte quien sabe todo puede ser. Muchas gracias. Cuidensen y muchos besos.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


End file.
